


Yours

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Obedience, collaring, early established relationship, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek presents Stiles with a gift. Stiles is initially unsure how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

“You _really_ want this?” Stiles repeats.

“ _Yes,_ ” Derek hisses, and his fists are clenching and unclenching like crazy.

“Like, seriously,” Stiles says, “this isn’t the wolf talking?”

Derek’s eyes flash red, Stiles swears, and Derek says, “Look, if you’re going to be such a little _ass_ about this, we’re not going to-” 

“Hey hey hey, no! Sorry, geez. I’m just…” Stiles turns the thing over in his hands. “…kinda surprised, I guess.” 

The collar doesn’t look like what Stiles would’ve expected, something with spikes or chains or, at least, significantly more pointy metal. It’s just a leather strap with a small circle, like a dog collar. Actually, the only reason Stiles didn’t burst out laughing when Derek gruffly handed it over is because he’s still not sure Derek even has a sense of humor. 

“I mean, I kind of assumed werewolves didn’t like getting equated with dogs,” Stiles continues. 

Derek glowers and Stiles realizes that was the wrong response. It’s not a dog thing- it’s a trust thing, a control thing. A _Derek_ thing. Human Derek would want this too. It’s just…weirder on a werewolf. “Okay, sorry,” Stiles says. “If this is what you want. Here, lean down a little bit.”

And Derek does it without even a little grouchy hesitation, a pause to glare at him. Stiles fastens the collar around Derek’s neck and turns it so the little metal circle- like the tag on a dog’s collar –is facing front. “Maybe we should get that engraved,” Stiles jokes, but he sees Derek sort of _shiver_ at the suggestion, and Stiles tucks that thought away for later. “There we go,” Stiles says, patting Derek’s neck, right over the collar.

“Thanks,” Derek says quietly. “For doing this. And for not being an _enormous_ dick about it.”

“Just an average-sized dick this time,” Stiles replies, waving a hand. “I mean, it’s not the weirdest thing I’ve done since I met you.”

Derek looks almost tender, all big sweet puppy dog eyes. His hand brushes against Stiles’ own, and it’s…nearly sweet, like they’re some kind of couple and not two emotionally constipated idiots who happen to make out now and then.

It’s gone quickly, it seems. “This doesn’t change anything in front of the pack,” Derek says. “In front of them, I’m in charge, not you.”

“ _There’s_ the Derek I know and occasionally fear,” Stiles says, grinning. “Good boy.”

There’s a pause and there’s the strange look in Derek’s eyes. Stiles swears he can see the wolf’s tail wagging up and down. Derek starts to say something, but he chokes on the words before they even get out of his mouth. “Hey, shush,” Stiles says, and he presses a close-mouthed kiss to Derek’s lips. “We’ll talk about it later. All right?”

Derek nods silently, his expression deadly serious.

Stiles smiles and runs the pad of his thumb along Derek’s neck, just under the leather of the collar. “Good boy.”


End file.
